Saving Love
by AbyssCursed144
Summary: Naito is a 16 year old Gothic female from our time. She is transported to Sesshoumaru's land and meets up with them. What will happen when she falls in love with Sesshoumaru but then Rin gets a curse put on her, Sesshoumaru only loves Rin, What will Naito
1. Chapter 1: Yay for Changes

A/N: This may be a one shot, I'm not sure yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. Wish I did but I don't so I'll just have to get over that now won't I?  
  
- These are thoughts- "This is talking" (Author's notes)  
  
Chapter 1: Transported  
  
Naito sighed as she walked on the sidewalk towards school, ready for the worst day. It's her first day of the first year at Shoushi High School. She was preparing for the worst when she stepped onto the grass of the front lawn of the school. She sighed again and walked to the double doors that were the entrance to the school. People were all over the front lawn, talking, playing, and hanging out with their friends. -Man, everyone else has friends except for me. No one likes me, that's why. With my all black clothes and my gothic appearance, who could like me? Oh well, maybe it'll be better this year. -  
The school bell rang as soon as she stepped into the doorway. -Damn it. Now I'm going to be late, just great. I get transferred and now I'm going to be late. Feh. - She got lost attempting to find her next class, as she passed random doors and windows, people turned and stared; a couple people even made crosses with their fingers. -Idiots. Have they never seen a person like me before? -  
By the time she found her class, the period was half over. She opened the door quietly, the teacher was writing on the board when she saw the door open out of the corner of his eyes. "Why are you late Miss Kage?" he demanded as he turned from the board to stare at her. "I got lost, sir. It will not happen again," she said in a quiet voice, almost unheard. "All right, take your seat," he said as he grabbed his clipboard and made a small note on it. -Great, a mark on the first day. Damn it. -  
The teacher began talking again when there was a gusty wind that came through the classroom. -What the Hell? - The windows shattered and the classroom and everything around Naito disappeared and her world went black.  
When she awoke, she was lying down in a forest. She reached up and rubbed her sore head. "Where the Hell am I?" she asked herself. She felt something on the top of her head, she touched it slowly and it turned out to be a pair of ears. She screamed and not far off, Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jakkin were talking a small walk when Sesshoumaru began to smell a scent that was unlike any he had smelled before, he thought it was a trespasser; so he told Jakkin to keep a close eye on Rin and make sure that she didn't get hurt. The three of them heard Naito scream and none of them had any clue what it was. Sesshoumaru led the way, walking slowly and calmly with his usually emotionless face. Rin skipped happily behind, wondering who had screamed. Jakkin was following close behind, grumbling quietly to himself.  
Naito ran away, being stupid by attempting to run away from her new ears. (Wow. Isn't she an idiot?) Sesshoumaru quickly found her; she was leaning over in front of a lake looking at herself, her new tail, that she had not yet discovered, was swishing back and forth as she stared at herself. She had silvery hair that came down to her waist, black streaks on her cheeks and around her wrists, on her forehead was a black crescent moon. She stared at herself, "wow.I look weird. What the Hell has happened to me?! Why am I not human?!" she demanded of herself. "Whoa wait, I'm not human?" She jumped up and cheered loudly, the other three were behind her and she was unaware of their presence. She began doing something like a victory dance, "YES! I'M NOT HUMAN!! I'M NOT HUMAN ANYMORE!!" She cheered again, and Rin giggled quietly while Sesshoumaru thought -What is this girl's problem? - "Oh AND I'm not at school anymore! No more school! Yes! I'm not a stupid gothic outcast anymore!" she said out loud to herself, still unaware of Sesshoumaru and their presence. "Well technically I am but who cares?" She said as she shrugged and turned around to see Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jakkin staring at her. "Uh.hello?" she asked as she looked at their faces, only Rin was smiling.  
Sesshoumaru was the first to speak, "What is your business here on my land?" he demanded. Naito looked into his golden eyes with her red ones, she quickly looked at the ground and bowed slightly, " I did not mean to disturb you if I did. I have no business here on this land. I was at school when something happened and then I woke up here." She said, still not looking at him. Rin jumped up in the air, not listening to anything Naito was saying and happily asked, and "Can she play with me? Can she? Lord Sesshoumaru can she?" Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin's smiling face and almost smiled, then he looked at Naito, " Who are you?" he asked in a voice that again was very demanding. "My name is Naito Kage," she said as she bowed to him again. Rin ran over to her and gave her a hug. Naito looked at her and smiled then said, "hi little girl." She kneeled down, "And who are you?" she asked Rin.  
"I'm Rin, that's Jakkin, Lord Sesshoumaru makes him watch over me even though he always calls me a little brat wench." Naito looked at Jakkin and asked him, "how can you call such a sweet little girl a brat wench?" Sesshoumaru just watched the three of them silently. Jakkin then piped up, "I have no reason to answer questions from such a low life youkai." Naito raised her eyebrows and stood up strait, "low life eh? I'll show you low life." She launched herself at him and started strangling Jakkin mercilessly. Jakkin's eyes bugged out and he started trying to get her hands from around his neck. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" he said between gasps of breath, "help me!" Before Naito knew what was happening, Sesshoumaru had his own, clawed hand around her throat. Naito quickly let go of Jakkin as Sesshoumaru began to lift Naito off the ground by her throat; she grabbed his wrist and tried to pull herself out of his grip. Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru, not knowing that he was starting to kill Naito, and asked, "Can she be my mommy, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru didn't loosen his grip but he stopped constricting it and looked at Rin, then nodded slightly and put Naito back on the ground. -I'm going soft- he thought.  
Naito rubbed her throat and coughed a bit. Then she looked at Rin, "be your mom? I'm only 16.I can't be anyone's mom. Sorry." Sesshoumaru looked at her, " you come follow us, and sleep near Rin's bedroom. You will teach her how to be a lady and you will teach her proper manors and other things that a female should know." Naito glared at him, "and just who are you to tell me where I'm going to sleep and what I'm going to do?" Sesshoumaru looked at her, "I am Lord Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western Lands; you are on my lands so you must do as I say. Otherwise I will kill you." Naito stared at him and bowed mockingly then sarcastically said, "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru, as you wish." Sesshoumaru wrapped his hand around her throat again. "Ah! All right I get it. I'll do as you say just stop.choking me!" she said through choked breaths. He let her go and Rin jumped on Naito's shoulders. Sesshoumaru walked off, Jakkin, Rin, and Naito followed close behind.  
  
(I know this sucked.I hope it'll get better but I'm not sure.) 


	2. Chapter 2:The Castle Thingy

-These are thoughts- "This is talking" (These are Author's notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, okay?  
  
Chapter 2: Living in a castle?  
  
Sesshoumaru led the three of them to his castle; Rin was grasping Naito's hand and talking like there's no tomorrow. Naito stared at Sesshoumaru the whole way to the castle and barely paid any attention to Rin. Sesshoumaru led them through the front doors of his castle, "Rin, go ahead to your room and prepare yourself for supper." Rin nodded and giggled before she ran up the stairs. Naito looked at Sesshoumaru, "Jakkin, take this wench to her room then show her where the hot springs are so that she may prepare for supper. Make sure she has a kimono lying on her bed when she gets out." He looked at her and added, "I refuse to allow her to eat wearing those bits of trash for clothes." Naito was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off all of her perfect curves, and a short black skirt.  
  
Naito glared at him, "I'll have you know that these are clothes and not 'bits of trash' as you say!" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her; a low growl came from his throat. Naito glared back, "I can make that sound too," she said before she growled back louder and more dangerously. Sesshoumaru was shocked, but didn't show it, -this girl. She is defying me. She is the first. This is interesting, a defying female demon, fascinating, I must watch her carefully. To see if she might be... no, keeping that thought away from my mind, even though this defiance does make me feel odd. – He growled more loudly, making hers seem extremely weak. She stopped growling and glared at him; Jakkin stood there and thought –if looks could kill, then both of them would be dead right now-  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes had a slight tint of red and Naito noticed this and stopped growling and glaring at him. She knew that he was above her, and didn't like the idea of submitting herself to him, but she did,, knowing that she could get herself killed if she didn't. She looked at the ground and Sesshoumaru stopped growling at her, but his glare continued. "Jakkin, take her to her room then show her to the hot spring." Then he turned away and added, "make sure you are not late, there will be consequences if you are." And with that he walked up the stairs to his own room. When he was out of hearing range she mimicked him perfectly, "make sure you are not late, there will be consequences if you are. Ugh. Who does he think he is? Ordering me around like I'm some sort of servant! Grr." Jakkin glared, "He is Lord Sesshoumaru, ruler of the Western Lands. You are technically his servant for you are under him in rank, and you will be sure to treat him as such of suffer a terrible fate!" Naito just scoffed and chuckled at him, "yeah, yeah. Tell it to someone who cares toad. Now, show me where my room and stuff is."  
  
Jakkin grumbled as he led her to her room, then to the hot springs where she pushed him out before getting into the steaming water.  
  
When she got out of the water, she slipped a towel around herself and walked to her room to find a black kimono sitting on the bed, she smiled. She put on the kimono and finally discovered her tail (took her long enough didn't it?). She screamed loudly, it was heard all through the castle, "What in the Hell is this?!?!?! AH! Get it off! Get it off!!!" She ran out of her room and down the stairs trying desperately to get her tail off her backside. Rin saw her running around and trying to pull her tail off, so she ran up behind her and gave Naito's tail a good hard yank that pulled out a couple strands of her fur. Naito shrieked and tried to keep herself from crying. She ran back up the stairs and into her room. Sesshoumaru saw the whole thing and smiled slightly.  
  
Dinner was ready and Naito slowly walked down the stairs, stroking her tail, which was bleeding slightly due to some of the fur being ripped out by Rin. Rin sat down on one side of Sesshoumaru; Naito had no clue where she was supposed to sit, so she just stood there stupidly. Sesshoumaru looked at her, his voice cold, "Sit." Naito nodded slightly before sitting down. She landed slightly on her wounded tail and jumped up slightly as she let out a slight yelp. Then she reached back and pulled her tail from under her and stroked it slightly. Sesshoumaru watched her and thought –odd child-  
  
Their plates arrived and Naito ate slowly while Rin blabbed almost non-stop except for taking a few bites of food every now and then. But oddly enough, Rin finished her meal first and asked to be excused, Naito was slightly confused by her talking and childish behavior to being a lady and asking to be excused, but she hid it. Sesshoumaru finished eating, "Tomorrow, a servant will wake you up, you will begin to teach Rin proper manors, how to be a lady, and whatever else you think deems fit to teach her. You will teach until lunch, which is before we go into the meadow for Rin to run around. You are required to join us there." He stood up and walked off to his study. Naito sighed and didn't feel like finishing her dinner, so she walked up to her room and feel asleep.  
  
The next morning a maid named Sakose woke her up. The sun hadn't even risen yet and she was required to wake up. Naito yawned as the maid left, her new kimono lying on the edge of the bed. Naito went to the hot springs and took a bath, and then she walked to her room and put on her skirt and shirt, just to see how Sesshoumaru would react. She walked down to breakfast, Sesshoumaru was there, and he saw her in her normal clothes and he narrowed his eyes. –This girl has defied me for the last time. –  
  
AN: Did you like it? Please review, it makes me write faster. Even though there aren't many people who really care about this story but oh well. 


	3. Chapter 3: Rinnapping

-These are thoughts-

"This is talking"

(These are Author's notes)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, GOT IT YET?!

Oh yeah, I apologize greatly for not updating earlier. But, There have been difficulties and I have been unable to write. But! The show goes on, does it not? Oh yeah I'm changing perspective, I find it much easier to write using first person.

I just smiled, walking calmly over to my chair as though I couldn't see Sesshoumaru's death glare directed right at me. Rin all but leaped from her chair and hugged my legs tightly. NI smiled and patted her head gently, Rin's silky, black hair swished beneath my hand like a soft gently fabric. The little girl grinned and with a giggle, ran off to her chair. Sesshoumaru walked over to me, calmly and composed, like a serpent ready for an attack; his anger was not showing within the least bit on his face.

I smiled at him and bowed most graciously, "O-hayou gozaimsu, Sesshoumaru-sama." I could practically see the way his rage was flaring more and more brightly with every passing moment that I was being nonchalant in his presence.

"I told you to wear the clothes that were set out for you. And you will do well to do as I say, or else I will not hesitate to throw you from this castle."

I just flashed a flirty smile at him and clasped my hands behind my back, saying in one of the sweetest voices I could manage, "but my Lord… the material felt scratchy. Please allow me some time to get used to the new things. It's hard to take in so much at one time!" I was milking it. I knew that much. And I was probably just annoying me even more than I was making him go soft.

"Burn the rags, wench, or I'll strip them from you and destroy them," although his tone never changed, the look in his eyes told me clear that he was aggravated enough without me arguing any more. I bowed, saying a quick 'yes my lord" before running up to my room to put on the kimono.

Sesshoumaru sat in his chair and began his breakfast. I had no idea how to put on a kimono. How could I? I've never worn one before; I had barely ever even seen one before. So, needless to say, it took longer than ten minutes to put it on correctly.

I cam down the stairs, dolled up for a jerk lord who needed to learn a few things about girls before Rin grew up. Jakkin ran up the stairs in frenzy, shrieking something incomprehensible. I blinked and shrugged it off. His high pitched tone was really getting to me by the time we passed, so me, being mean, decided to kick him down the stairs.

He squeaked and made noises like a dogs stuffed toy as he hit each step, I couldn't help but to laugh. Rin's laughter echoed through the halls as well, for she had watched the whole scene. Rin's laughter grew as more noises of pain escaped Jakkin's mouth. I all but pranced down the stairs, waving the tail that I was still trying to get used to with every step.

-Sesshoumaru was in his study. Again. As usual.-

I took Rin to the Gardens to play. Rin ran in circles as I stared up at Sesshoumaru's office window. –What in God's name does he do up there every day?- My thoughts here interrupted by Rin running into my legs and making me fly backwards onto my butt. I cried out as my tail got pinned beneath the weight of my body. Biting my bottom lip, I tried to keep myself from crying due to the pain.

Rin prodded my arm gently, "did Rin do something bad?"

I just shook my head, "no. No, Rin didn't do anything bad."

Rin grinned and started running around again. I watched her more carefully this time so as to make sure I didn't get hurt again. I peeled herself from the stone walkway and shook the fall from my body, my hips moving like a dog's when it shakes after a bath or a rain.

I took Rin back to the castle and tucked her in for her nap before leaving the room. I sighed as I wandered the halls aimlessly. A high-pitched scream shook me out of my weird day dreams. Sesshoumaru and Jakkin were already halfway towards Rin's room by the time it registered in my head that they scream was little Rin's.

Running as quickly as I could, I made it to Rin's room, only to discover that I'm not only the slowest person in the castle, but that Sesshoumaru had enemies!

It was some idiot that went by the name of Naraku. He held the squirming Rin in a tentacle of some sort. I ran forewords to help her, but Sesshoumaru grabbed my by my tail, making me cry out sharply in pain. "But we have to help her!"

Sesshoumaru just stared at Naraku before drawing his sword.

Naraku just smiled, "If you kill me, you'll kill the girl. Hear out my requirements for keeping the girl alive, and maybe" he paused. "I won't kill her just yet." The look on his face was a cold evil that not even Sesshoumaru could perfect. I growled deep in my throat…

Sorry it was short, I ran out of things to think of, I'm horrible with writing fro ma story line, oh well. It's a work in progress.


End file.
